Childhood
by Emm's the Vampire
Summary: My friend Shana came up with this story. I thought it was so good that I decided to share it with the world!
1. The Family Fall Out

**The Family Fall Out**

** Disclaimer: All rights go to my best friend Shana! :)**

Kara is a girl who is very open to things and would never give up. She is a girl who people love and cherish. Kara is very bubbly, happy and nothing can bring her down. She is always in her own world and dreams about her future. Kara is well-respected and is always on people's mind 24/7.

Coming out of the school building, at lunch time, Kara walks by and see's a little girl sitting by the tree. As she looks away and looks back, the girl disappeared. Kara never felt so confused! "I must have been dreaming" Kara thought "maybe I need a drink or something".

As Kara walked on she starts to hear voices inside her head "someone's feeling dizzy right now, fancy a ride in my car?" whispered a voice "I'm sure people don't want you to faint on the path!"

"Maybe I am hearing things! I got an exam tomorrow, maybe its just nerves?"

Kara walks on. She arrives at home looking at beautiful view in the garden. "Wow dad! You did a real good job! It looks like you put in a lot of effort today!" Kara said in excitement "I'm pretty sure, it's fully done now, right?"

"Oh no, not yet just need to decorate the back gate and finish the varnishing!" Dad grinned "Don't worry, it will be done tomorrow! And besides, dinner is in the oven, so you can help me if you like? I made pizza especially for you and your mum!"

"But don't you hate pizza? Since when did you start making them?"

"Since now, sweetie!"

Kara agreed and helped dad with the pizza but, it didn't go to plan.

"Kara, I told you not to turn off the oven!" shouted dad.

"But dad, look at the box!" screamed Kara "It said 'Bake for 20 minutes, you see it has now been 30 minutes...hurry before it burns!"

Everything went silent as mum walked through the door. "Oh dear, I only just came in, and yet you guys are having an argument again!" worried mum "I hope the garden is done honey and Kara don't shout at dad, he has done an awful lot of work!"

Kara felt so angry inside but, she showed her happiness to the household. "Kara call Tori for dinner, while I get the dinner out!" moaned Dad "And darling, no arguments please, especially when mums around!"

Kara stormed off and shouted her sister down, but there was no reply. Instead the music volume turned up.

Tori slowly came down the steps and whispered "I heard that you got slapped round the face, haa!" laughed Tori "Are you okay?"

"Stop messing around, it's not funny!" cried Kara "Tori, just sit at the table and eat dinner".

As everyone gathered around the table, everyone was disgusted by the meal. No one could even look at the burnt pizza in the centre of the table. Tori made bad comments and walked away from the dinner table.

As Mum and Dad cleared the table Kara ran upstairs. "This is not fair! I had no dinner, bad comments and a very bad day! What can get worse?"

"Getting stabbed or one of your parents dying could do it!" Whispered a voice "I know you can hear me, don't say you can't"

Kara, stood in silence "who said that?"

"I'm a girl you saw earlier, you can't see me at the moment because, I'm invisible!"

Kara didn't move one part of her body. Then a second later, the door swung open! Kara jumped so much, it scared her! "I'm sorry about earlier, I should have let you take the pizza out, it's entirely my fault!" begged Dad.

"Dad, never do that again, you scared the life out of me!"

"I'm sorry!" worried Dad "Well I am sorry for everything to be honest!"

"Dad, don't worry. It is the past now, think ahead and smile!"

**Please Review**


	2. Paranoid

**Paranoid**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to my best friend Shana! :)**

At school, the lights go out on a rainy afternoon, Kara grinned in the wet "YES, school is over! But what if I fail my exams?" she thought to herself "hmm, oh well I got to get home!"

On the way home, she sees the same girl sitting by the tree. She stood still and thought for a moment. Kara walked over, and asked her who she is but there was no reply. "Excuse me, can you hear me?" shouted Kara "You were here yesterday, but you disappeared when I looked back, how do you do that?"

There was still no reply, "hey look, I got some leftovers for you" said Kara as she pulled the box of leftovers from her bag. "I'm sure you must be hungry!"

The little girl growls and snatched the box in her hands. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" Kara squealed. She then calmed herself down.

"Okay then?" Kara said in confusion "Well you can come to my house, here is my address and come whenever you want... but I would like my box back please".

Kara gave up because; she knew the little girl wouldn't respond. As she turned to go, she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Your mum will die, she will be gone. Gone forever I say!" whispered the little girl.

Kara stopped instantly; she heard this voice before...

Kara ran straight home, feeling a lot more paranoid. She entered the house, knowing something is going to happen; the phone rang as loud as the lion roars. "Hello? Who is this?" but the other end of the line was silence.

"I said hello!" the phone hung up immediately and Kara freaks out. She slowly walked into the living room and quickly got out her school work.

Suddenly, coming from the doorway, there was a huge thud. "Hello? Who's at the door" asked Kara "Okay, you're scaring me now!"

The door knocks again "Hey, stop fooling around, who is this?"

"It is me Tori, hahaha! You and your scary moments just make me laugh!"

Kara opens her door seeing her sister a bit tipsy. As Tori winds Kara up Tori falls over and laughed. "Kara, the big fat, lying little toe rag".

Kara stood still "What? What did you say?" she grinned "What have I done to you to deserve that?"

"You get bullied for god sake!" shouted Tori "Now you wonder why?"

"Stop it, your drunk!"

"Ha-ha, I am fine, go get some specsavers, your ugly!" laughed Tori.

"Urmm you're my sister. So what would you expect?"

Tori took it too far and smashed the glass against the wall. She got mad and slapped Kara in the face.

It was 10.00pm and the door knocked and everything went quiet. Kara was in terror "What was that? Tori answer it for me, I'm scared".

"No bloody way! I refuse to go near that door!" Tori whispered in tears "I'm hiding behind the sofa, I'm not here okay?"

Tori jumped so quickly and knocked over all the photos from the wall. "OMG, there my childhood photos!" shouted Kara "Why did you knocked them down?"

Tori apologised and hid behind the sofa, the door knocked once again. Kara took a deep breath and tip-toed to the door "Hello, is anyone there?"

Tori opened the door as slow as the snail could possibly cross the road. There stood a figure, small and young (the same girl by the tree) who cried out "I need to protect you!"

Kara was horrified "I don't know what you are on about and besides, who are you?"

"My name is Sam; I need to protect you from your current mother".

Kara gets more and more frightened "My current mother? Go and suck a lemon, I don't even know you, you are freaking me out!"

Sam tries to confront her and calm her down "But Kara you need my help and don't worry about the mother part!"

Kara replies "Oh, I will forget it!"

Kara slammed the door shut "Never return and leave me alone!"

Kara ran too Tori's arms "Tori can we stop arguing, I want to be here for you and you'd be here for me!"

Tori gives Kara a little smile but doesn't answer.

**Please review!**


	3. Sick and Love

**Sick and Love**

****Disclaimer: All rights go to my best friend Shana! :)**  
><strong>

Saturday morning came and Kara woke up feeling a little rough. Every morning she could hear noises and whispers, but not today. "Why is everything quiet this morning?"

Mum was fast asleep in her bed "Mum, why are you not getting ready for work?" asked Kara "You should be making me breakfast!"

"Grrrr!" growled mum, turning her back to Kara. As she faced the wall, Kara gets annoyed "Darling, leave me alone, I am not feeling well!"

"Mum please tell me what's wrong, it must not be that bad surely?" but Mum fell back to sleep.

As Kara walked down the creepy staircase seeing dad entering the empty hallway, she saw a bag in dad's hand. "Dad? Oh what's in that bag, is it stuff from your work or is it a present for me?"

"No, I'm sorry! Its only medication for your mum" said dad with a worried look on his face "I didn't think about getting you a present, sorry honey!"

"What, so she is really that sick? Please tell me what's wrong with her?" as Kara looks as if she is about to be in tears "Please I am begging you!"

"Darling, she got something very serious and we need to look after her no matter what!" said Dad quietly "You promise me that you will help me!"

Kara just wanted to know what is wrong with her wonderful mum. She begged Dad until she can get the last words out of him. He finally tells her the breaking news and now Kara felt her heart breaking inside her. She felt so dizzy that she thought the room was spinning - "Are you being serious! I don't want this happening to mum; cancer is the worst thing you could think of!"

"Told you it is serious and the doctor said that she only has a few days left!"

Kara never felt so destroyed, all she ever wants to do is commit suicide. Dad confronts her daughter and laid out the medicines on the table ready for lunch.

"Wow, I never felt so hurt before. I need to get along with Dad!"

Tori obviously knew because she already wrote a 'get well soon' card. "Kara, do me a favour tell Dad I am popping out to get some milk!" asked Tori "I don't want them to know I have been drinking last night!"

Tori's face was as pale as white, her eyes grew darker with bags underneath. Her hair was as greasy as oil and is faded out of colour. She looks drained and warned out "I feel like rubbish!"

Kara had no interests in what she was saying so she went along with it and let Tori out of the house"

It is about lunch time and Mum refused to join the family meal. "Well, we haven't got mum this evening so it's just me, you and Tori, well that's if Tori comes downstairs!"

"Dad, I don't think she is ever coming down!" worried Kara "I'm pretty sure she left this house to get some milk, she said!"

"What do you mean get some milk?" asked Dad "We got plenty in the fridge!"

Kara got confused "Oh, then why would she say that then?"

Dad couldn't think of a reason "Darling, what happened last night? Just because me and your mum went out doesn't mean you can't tell us!"

"Well...she scared me a lot!"

"What do you mean? You better tell me now, or you're grounded!" moaned Dad "You never tell me anything do you?"

"Your right and you wanna know why?" Kara said in a squeaky voice "Look at yourself, you and your anger moments... just grow up and wow you need help!"

"Help? Are you being serious?" Dad said in an angry voice "Do you even know where your mum and I went?"

"No I don't, because you wouldn't tell us!"

"Oh yeah? My bad" laughed Dad "Maybe I won't tell you then"

"Dad just bloody tell me" shouted Kara as if she is about to have a fit "You are the most inconsiderate person I know"

"Ha-ha. This is an inconvenience; I went to the hospital for your mum last night!"

"What?"

"Oh sugar plum, I just told you!" shouted Dad.

But Kara just ran off in tears "Why didn't you take me, I want to be there for her!"

**Please review!**


	4. Tori's Disappearance

**Tori's disappearance**

****Disclaimer: All rights go to my best friend Shana! :)**  
><strong>

It's finally evening and everyone went to bed early but, Kara just sat by the fireplace in the sitting room, watching the last few bits of wood burn to ash. "My life is a killer, I don't want mum to die, she means too much to me! If only my sister was here..."

Everything grew quieter as the time gets closer to midnight. Kara felt so tired yet; she stayed up and sat in the middle of the carpet. As she tries to get up the room shook and the small flame in the fireplace blew out. The Sofa dragged itself towards her thighs while the shiny, beige lampshade ripped into pieces. She felt numb all around her and she couldn't feel a thing. The lights from above flickered on and off, you wouldn't catch up with the pace and then next thing you know, you see Sam in the fireplace. "Leave me alone and let me have a good life! What are you, some alien who came to invade this place?" shouted Kara "Because, you can go ahead I don't care as long as I am dead!"

Sam dragged his feet like a snake wiggles on the ground. "I am here for your safety and you will be scared for life if you don't let me help!" said Sam with a ghostly voice.

"Your voice has changed, have you broke it? Are you crossed between a girl and a boy?" asked Kara "Because, that's just wrong, WRONG I SAY!"

"No? What are you on about" laughed Sam when everything stopped in the room "ha-ha, you remind me of the Joker in Batman!"

"Right, because you're normal" Kara said in a sarcastic voice "But I guess you're cool?"

"Oh trust me I am" Sam grinned "But we should carry on with our moment, where I scared you?"

"Oh yes, where were we?" thought Kara "But do we have to, I am too scared. Why can't we just restart my life! God I would love that..."

"I'm afraid not babe, but like I said you will be scared for life if you don't let me help and be part of your bloody life again"

"Again? What do you mean by that?" Kara laughed in confusion.

"Oh yeah, well that's part of your childhood and I don't think you would want to even think about it" worried Sam "I am going now, I'm sure you'd be waiting for your sister"

"My sister? She is not even here yet and it is now 4'oclock in the morning" Kara said in a shock "She told me she was getting some milk, I even had an argument with my dad because of her"

"Hmmm, that's a shame" said Sam, trying not to laugh "I'm sure she is tricking you, I mean..."

"My sister? Tricking me? Are you being serious?" laughed Kara "You crack me up ya' know"

"I was joking, GOD!" laughed Sam "I was meant to say she is missing you"

"Wait, I don't even know you? Why are you here?"

"I don't know, bye!" Sam shot of in instant.

Kara felt so ill and never felt so shaky. "I need more sleep!"

The phone vibrated beside her and the phone was rung by an unknown number. "Hello?" asked Kara "Who is this?"

"Omg, Kara thank god you answered, I'm scared and I need your help!" cried Tori "I miss you so much and I have no idea where I am"

"What you mean, you said yesterday that you only popping out for milk?"

"Yeah I know, I went to the shops and then on the way back I felt fainted" said Tori with an upset voice "...and I had a blackout"

"So what happened?"

"Not really sure but when I woke up, I was in a white room...no windows no doors just a white box?" worried Tori "There is no way out!"

"What? Tori, don't try and fool me around please!" begged Kara "I ain't slept for days because of what's happening"

"Babe, I'm not messing, it is true!" warned Tori "I just wish I never walked out of our home"

"Tori?"

"Yes..."

"You do realise that we have plenty of milk in the fridge?"

"Are you being serious?" Tori was freaked "I swear to god!"

"Swear to god what Tori, what happened?" asked Kara.

"Don't worry it is nothing, I should have just stayed!" Tori said in anger "Maybe, if I get out of this weird place...I will tell you"

"Tori, don't try and get me to forget!" shouted Kara "Nice try"

"Awwr what? Do I have to tell you?" asked Tori "because if I do, something will happen to me..."

"Nothing will happen to you, I won't let them even touch you" shouted Kara "Just tell me please!"

"Right, here we go then" Tori said with a scared face "You know that Sam girl?"

"Yes… the girl who scared me so much!"

"Well she came to me and whispered in my ears" Tori cried out "I never thought I would be as scared"

"What you mean Tori?" asked Kara "Tell me what she said!"

"Well she said 'she came back to get revenge on Kara, She deserve every scare and every pain!' she seems so certain as well!" thought Tori.

"Omg, what's the revenge for?"

"Apparently Sam used to be your best friend when you were little, she got murdered by some kid that you spread rumours on. The rumour involves Sam. I don't know if it is true but, that's what I got told!"

"I don't remember a friend dying or even called Sam?" Kara got confused "so basically your saying she died because of me?"

"Yes basically..."

"Oh, okay, so why did she come back...she must have been a ghost!" Kara said in shock "Oh no, I wish I can turn back in time..."

"You can't! Sam is in..." the phone cut off before Tori continued with the story.

"Oh for god sake, so she hung up on me" shouted Kara "I swear my life is over..."

But the lights went out and never turned back on.

**Please review!**


	5. The discovery of Sam and Tori

**The discovery of Sam and Tori**

****Disclaimer: All rights go to my best friend Shana! :)**  
><strong>

Sunday morning is the time where people go to church, people don't work and shops are closed. It is one of the plain days which people hate the most. Because it is the school holidays everything is different. The chocolate festival is on, concerts are played and much more...

Kara was invited to a party that evening, she just wasn't sure whether to go or not. Dad just didn't care less about Kara and begged her to go. Since Mum has cancer, Kara wanted to be there for her...if only Dad let her. "This is a hard decision, should I go with my heart or Dad?" thought Kara "You know what, if Dad wants to be alone with her maybe I should let him..."

Kara wasn't thinking, "Dad, I didn't sleep well last night"

"What are you talking about, just go to the party, Tori had an invite" begged Dad "She could be there, I miss her too much already... I am worried about her you know"

"I know, I know and so am I" moaned Kara "But I don't think she knows where she is?"

"Oh shut up, I don't want to hear all this again..."

"Dad, you really don't care about me or Tori do you?"

"Yes I do and I promise you everything will be okay!" said Dad in a hopeful voice.

"Well, why are you being like this then?"

"Oh, I just want to think positive, too much is going on right now!" cried Dad "Mum's sick, Tori disappeared and us too arguing all the time..."

"...Yes too much" they both said.

Kara just stood silence "I don't understand why this is happening too quickly!"

"Neither do I darling, well when you was a kid, I remember you brought this friend everyday" whispered Dad "She was a lovely girl"

"What? What friend?"

"Her name was Sam, I remember when we went on holiday with her!" grinned Dad "But on the plane..." he froze.

"Dad? What happened?" asked Kara "Did anything happen to her?"

"Well, let's face it; she got murdered on the way back"

"Murdered? I don't even remember all this?" shouted Kara.

"That's because you fainted..." replied Dad "You said to the person next to you that you want her dead"

"Why?" asked Kara "Why did I want her dead?"

"Because she was being cocky to you" moaned Dad "She wasn't the sort of person you thought she was"

"I don't understand? Do you know what she looks like?"

"Yes I do, she had long curly hair, she had a big enough nose..." explained Dad "she wasn't pretty I must say"

"You're nice."

"Yeah I know!" he said with a grin on his face "the funny thing was, when you fainted, everyone thought you died too..."

Dad didn't smile after a while; he went to the kitchen and grabbed all the medicine for mum. As he went upstairs, tears dropped down his face.

Kara felt so killed inside "Wow, this makes more sense..." she thought to herself "Wow, I better search the internet"

Kara sat on the rusty, old stool and turned on the computer. The screen was so old; you wouldn't be able to know how long it had been sitting there! She rushed into Google and typed 'the friend that got murdered on the way back from holiday' and loads of stories popped up. Every link is about the same thing and that is all about her past. She clicked on the first one and she starts to read:

**The death of a friend!**

"...Sam and Kara were the closest friends ever, yet Kara wants her dead! Sam wasn't the sort of person she thought she was, but according to the police Kara didn't mean it like that. Benjaman, the guy who sat next to her had somehow managed to murder her by hands. Sams neck was wrecked and bruised..." Mum and Dad,

Kara took a step back and realised why Sam has returned. At that point the screen switched off and the light turned on. Kara looked back and there she is, Sam in mid air...hanging from above!

"What do you want from me? I didn't mean it from the past!" screamed Kara "Please don't hurt my sister!"

"Your sister? Oh, Tori you mean?" laughed Sam "Oh, sorry she didn't make it"

"What? Noooo!" shouted Kara "Please say you're joking!"

"Yeah I was..."

"Wait, so she is still alive?" asked Kara.

"Yep! But she can only live if you let me take your mums soul!" Sam said with an evil grin.

"Why? She hasn't got long to live" cried Kara "I want to spend the last moment with her!"

But Sam went straight through the ceiling "It's too late, this is my revenge!"

"Oh no, I don't want this to happen there must be a way..."

As the time went forward, the clock struck 12! The lights switched off and suddenly there was a loud scream. Everything went silent and there was quiet footsteps coming from the hallway. Sam walked in "Hello best friend, or shall I say ex-best friend?"

"Sam, what did you do?" asked Kara in an angry voice "Why did you take her soul"

"Oh, are we talking about your mum? Oh yeah well she is still alive..."

"What do you mean?" asked Kara.

"I got your dad's soul" laughed Sam "It is a shame that you're not going to have a parent"

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Kara "I hate you!"

"Too late, my revenge has been made and in an hour I will release your sister from my dungeon and you can take it from there!" grinned Sam "I'm looking forward to this"

Sam disappeared once again and Kara fell on to the sofa and cried her eyes out. She couldn't bare the sound that was coming from her mum, she felt so dead inside. "I wish I could turn back in time" shouted Kara "I don't want to lose both of my parents!"

Kara shook and couldn't move a thing...

**Please review!**


	6. Saying Goodbye

**Saying Goodbye**

****Disclaimer: All rights go to my best friend Shana! :)**  
><strong>

Later that afternoon, the doorbell went and Kara looked up with mascara down her face. As she dragged herself to the door, her head tipped to the side as if she is about to pass out. She opened the door seeing her sister Tori, really happy "I am back! I am safe Kara, safe!"

"Oh, hello! I was expecting you here..." Kara said in a croaky voice "Come inside, I got something to tell you!"

"What? Kara..." Tori said in a worrying voice "Are you alright?"

"Tori, listen!" whispered Kara "Dad has gone, gone before mum"

Tori stood still and felt sick. She took a step back as if she was going to fall over. Tori felt her heart ripping inside her, she couldn't think of anything worse.

"What? No, he can't be!" shouted Tori "Unless he commit suicide!"

"Well Sam took his soul and then left Mum alone upstairs"

"OMG!" screamed Tori.

"I am really scared!" shouted Kara "Sam has came back to life!"

"Oh, why does she have to get to our parents? It should really be me! It's my entire fault"

"How?" asked Kara "You haven't done anything, it was me!"

Tori kept on blaming herself even though it was Kara's fault, she just want Kara to not feel bad in anyway. "Yes, it was me! I was the one who wrote down what happened in the past" whispered Tori "I couldn't have it in my head anymore!"

"Tori, I don't care if you did that, because at the end of the day, I wanted her dead in the first place even though I didn't mean it!"

"True, but I had it all out of my head until Sam took me to that empty place" cried Tori "I should have stayed at home"

"Oh, I never knew it happened" wondered Kara "Until Dad explained"

"Oh Kara!" said Tori in tears "We need to spend our last moment with Mum"

"I know, let's do this ting" said Kara "I really am going to miss them"

Kara and Tori stood for a moment and faced eachother. Their had the most cutest and sweetest puppy eyes, in their estate, but today their eyes are so much worse. Tori's orange make up ran down her neck and mascara scrolled down her face to chin. Kara only had mascara which is all over her clothes and her hair was as big as an afro! As they then slowly walked up the staircase they held hands tightly. "Mum, are you alright?"

"Oh darling! Glad you have came!" said Mum "I think I am going pass out, I feel so ill right now and I was in shock seeing Dad dying in front of me. It was so sickening"

Tori and Kara both begged "Mum I don't want you to go, please"

"Are you two meant so much to me! And I love you forever and always never forget that okay?"

"I won't mum I promise!" cried Kara "I really am going to miss you, ya know"

"I know, I know!"

"Mum is there anything you want us to do?" asked Tori "It is worth asking me now!"

Mum smiled and looked above "Yeah, I do! Tori can you take this necklace? Your Nan gave me this before she died...we're passing it down the generation"

"Yeah okay mumma" smiled Tori "I won't lose it"

"Well I know what you like!" laughed Mum "Just take care of it and Kara, remember the time where you always ask me questions over and over again?"

"Yes I do, haha that was funny"

"Yeah well, do me a favour please?" asked Mum "In mine and dads funeral, could you read this out? It got all the answers you asked me"

"Yeah sure Mum" said Kara while she was crying "I just don't want you to go, not ever"

"Don't worry Kara, I'm always in your heart and also in Tori's"

Mum slowly closed her eyes and grew quieter. The two children held their mother's hand and cried as they see her slip away. They had to say their goodbyes and pack up their bags ready to leave the house. Without doing this, they will suffer from bad memories. As they leave the door they phoned the ambulance to take the bodies away.

**Please review!**


	7. Kara's Big Day

**Kara's big day**

****Disclaimer: All rights go to my best friend Shana! :)**  
><strong>

Weeks after the death of their parents... the day of the funeral arrived! The date was on a memorial day of 'Sam', the day she died. Sam hasn't been around since Kara's parents died; it looks like Sam was enjoying her second life while the two children suffer from the consequences. Kara wrote her little note for her parents:

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I miss you so much and I wish I had never been so selfish! If I had a chance to turn back in time, I would honestly change all my words on that plane when I was a child! Tori and I will always look back on you and you will always be in our hearts forever and always. I will never forget every good memory we had and I will keep it in my safe, where no one can take it from us. I don't want to go to care, I just want to be in a new home with Tori and take it from there. Hopefully you will be proud of us! We will have a memorial room in the house so every night I can pray! Every dream I will have, will involve you in it._

_LOTS OF LOVE_

_KARA_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Waiting for the cars to arrive in the street, on a rainy day, Kara and Tori huddle together while everyone else couldn't stop moving. Jamie, their uncle, came over to them and gave them a massive hug "We are all going to miss mum and your dad! It is sad to say goodbye to them but that does not stop us from loving them. We love them too much; it is time to give them more love than we normally do."

"Yes Jamie, we all agree! My world fell apart over the last couple of months and today I just want to fix it all" cried Kara "I feel so closed and I never felt this way before"

"...and she is a very bubbly person and now she has changed because of all this" interrupted Tori "I love her, for who she is and I don't want her to change!"

"I won't change, but it will take awhile to put me back on track moaned Kara "I can't help my feelings"

"I know how you feel babe!" said Tori in a sad voice.

"Darling we are all here for you and your sister!" said Uncle Jamie "Kara, just cry it all out"

"Okay, thanks Jamie, I appreciate everything!" smiled Kara "I know I'm going to have a breakdown when the cars arrive!"

"Yeah same!" cried Tori "It is hard to say goodbye to someone your really close to!"

It is time where everyone is quiet and a sound of teardrops hitting the ground! The amount of tears in the street is like a bath full! As the cars drive through the drive way everyone couldn't bare to look what's in front of them...the two children huddled tighter and tighter and wouldn't let go.

The car stopped on an end and the driver welcome them all to the memorial service and letting the close ones in to the limo. As they drove on to the main road, Tori and Kara cried on Uncle Jamie's shoulder.

The limos arrived to the place where the parents lie. Everyone who drove to the memorial service was queuing up while the doorman lets the close ones out of the limos. As Kara and Tori came out, no one could hear them speak because, of how much they cried.

The coffins are carried and the close ones follow and then the others follow on after. The music played and the memorial services started.

At the very end of the service Kara and Tori went up to the coffin and blew a kiss. As they leave the most stressful moment of their lives the whole room went black and Kara found herself alone. She looked on her right and saw a hand on her shoulder and there she was, Sam in her clothes that she wore when she died. Nothing could have been worse that day.

**There you have it! The end of this tragic tale. Please review so I can tell my friend how to improve her story! She loves to get peoples opinions on her work! :)**


End file.
